Change
by pigglet15
Summary: After being gone for 3 years, Kevin finally returns to the cul-de-sac and attends his Senior year at peach creek high. He feels disconnected from his old friends, everyone seemed to be living a different life. Lost and confused he feels he has no one to turn too until Double D seems to stumble into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back Again

I wake up to a hot fall day. School begins today, Senior year has finally arrived. I get dressed in a daze, throwing on the first thing my hand reaches for. This is my first year back to the cul-de-sac after leaving in 9th grade. My mom had to be sent to a special hospital after finding out she had leukemia. I watched her die before my very eyes. Finally, last month she had passed. At least she is no longer in pain. My dad decided to move back, and lucky enough our old house was on the market. I would look out the window and see few kids playing outside like I used to. Strangely enough I haven't seen anyone from back in the day. I wonder if they still live here. I finish getting ready and go to school on my motorcycle.

I get to school early and go to the attendance office. I pick up my schedule and lucky enough I have study hall first period. On my way to the library I keep my head down, and I feel someone run into me, wrapping me in their embrace.

"Oh Kev! I can't believe its you." Nazz squeals, choking on her words a little. She steps back and smiles a sweet smile. She looks different. Her hair is longer, reaching down to her waist and she had reached the final stages of womanhood. The bell rings, "Sorry Kev, I have to get to class but look for me at lunch and we can catch up." She skips off and I stand there, frozen in place. It feels odd seeing her again. I enter the library and sit in the back. I lay my head down and suddenly fall asleep.

My mind floods with images of my mother in her final stage of life. I am jerked awake by the bell and I can feel warm tears run down my face. I stand quickly and gather my things and practically sprint to the bathroom. I splash water on my face.

'Get it together Kevin. Don't break down in school'

I dry my face and wander to my next class. Advanced physics. I walk in just as the bell rings. I take a seat in the back of class and pull out my notebook.

"Good morning class, I do hope we had a fine summer. Now today we will be doing a mandatory team building exercise." The class groans. "Today you will be picking numbers out of a hat. After doing so you will find the person with the matching number." The teacher walks down each row of seats and finally arrives to me. I get the number 10. As the class chats away trying to find their partners I sit and doze off.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to have the number ten as well?" I look up. A tall, slim pale skinned guy stands in front of me. I instantly realize who it is. How could I not with the black beanie with two white stripes and that tooth gap. I smirk. "Hey double dweeb" He looks shocked, and squints a little. "Kevin?" I smile and nod. He looks surprised to see me here. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can the teacher interrupts. "Okay, now that we have found our partners I would like you to get used to them because these will be your partners for the rest of the school year. Once again, the class groans.

The next two classes go by quickly. At lunch I find a table in the corner to sit at. I rest my head on my arms, but before I can doze off I feel the embrace of Nazz once again.

"Hey Kev." I sit up and she sits across from me with Eddy.

"Hey shovel chin" Eddy laughs. He sure had changed, gotten taller and leaner, but still shorter than me.

"Nazz, what is the dork doing here?" She blushes and giggles. "Kev, Eddy and i are a couple." My eyes widen and i am at a loss for words.

"Eddy is on the football team now and he isn't that bad of a guy anymore. He doesn't do those scams that he used to anymore."

I look down at my tray of food and start to pick at it. "He is still a dork" I mutter under my breath. "So who all still lives in the cul-de-sac?" I ask rolling and mushing my peas.

"Well let me think." Nazz puckers her lips and taps her chin. "Everyone except for Rolf, he moved out to the country because his parents expanded the farm. Its not too far though, we still visit him on occasion." I decide to go visit Rolf this weekend.

The rest of lunch goes by quickly because Eddy's football friends arrive. I realize Ed and Double D are not there. I quickly scan the cafeteria and find them on the other side with Johnny, Jimmy and Sarah. Since when did they all get friendly with one another?

The rest of the day goes by quickly and at the end of the day I head home.

My dad is not home, probably at work still. I stare out the window as one by one every one arrives home. Jimmy and Sarah in a Volkswagen bug. Eddy and Nazz in a jeep. Ed and Johnny walking home. I don't see double D though. Finally at 8:00pm he arrives in a sports car. I feel so lost and disconnected from them all. Like they are all just strangers to me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Long days

Days go by, and everything seems to be going by slowly. Nothing changes. I arrive in Advanced Physics, and take my seat next to Edd. As usual we ignore one another unless it is absolutely unavoidable due to a partner project of sorts, and even then we quickly split the work and go back to the silence.

I search through my backpack trying to find a pencil and I can't seem to find one. I turn and tap Edd on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Do you have a pen or pencil I can borrow?" He quickly pulls out a pen from his pocket and hands it to me. "Thanks" I mumble. Class goes by as usual, note taking. When the bell rings I turn and give Edd his pen back. "Thank you Kevin" he says smiling then leaving. For the rest of the day the image of his smile is etched in my head. It was kinda cute…'wait, WHAT?! What am I thinking?' I shake my head.

These past few days I find myself hoping for a partner project, just to be able to speak with him, even if its only for a little. I find myself searching the hallways and cafeteria to catch small glimpses of him. I like girls, not guys. No. I can't have feelings for the dork. Its ridiculous, stupid.

At the end of the day I decide to go sit on the bleachers to try and get some fresh air to clear my mind by watching the football practice. I look over and see Double Dweeb walking over. He sits at the top corner and pulls out a book to read. I decide to walk over. I sit next to him but he continues to read.

"Hey Dork, can I ask you something?" I ask, looking down at my shoes. Edd sighs heavily and closes his book before turning to look at me. "Yes Kevin?" I look into his blue eyes, "why do you hate me?" His eyes widen in shock and I look back at the football players. "I don't hate you. I just thought that you did not like interacting with me." I smirk at his response. "Sure Double Dweeb." He checks his watch and stands. "Well I must be going anyways, I have a meeting to attend." I grab his wrist before he leaves and look at him again. "Meet me under the bleachers at 8, okay?" He blushes a deep red and I stand and walk past him to the parking lot. I go home to find it empty, once again. I go to my room and fall into bed. I look at the clock and its only 4:23. I decide to go to the convenience store and buy a pack of cigarettes. I don't know where to go now. I decide to pull out my phone and call Nazz.

"Hello?"

"Nazz, are you home?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong Kev?"

"I just don't have anywhere to go. Is Eddy there?"

"No. He's at practice. You can come over whenever you want."

I hang up and got to Nazz's house. Before I even knock she opens the door. She gives me a big hug before letting me in. I walk in and collapse on her couch.

"Nazz, I need advice."

"Ok Kev. What's up?" She walks over and sits on the couch next to me.

"Well, there's this person who has been on my mind lately. And im not sure how to tell them." Nazz sets her hand on my leg.

"How long have you known this person?"

"Well, practically all my life…" I start to twiddle my thumbs, I feel nervous.

"What do you want to tell them?"

"I have these feelings for them. I guess I've always had them, but recently they have come up stronger than before. I see them everyday and I just see more and more in them as time passes. I haven't been able to get them alone until today."

"Oh Kev!" Nazz throws her arms around me and kisses me. "I feel the same way about you! I've missed you so much and when you came back I had all these mixed feelings for you." I pull back and stand. My heart aches, this was a mistake.

"Nazz, no. It's not you I'm sorry." I turn quickly and run out the door, i start my bike and head to the school. I run under the bleachers and collapse onto my knees. Tears begin to stream. My phone rings and I pull it out. Its Nazz. I ignore the call. Its 6:58.

I lie down on the grass and feel myself drift off...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Open books

"Kevin?" I hear a voice, emerge from the darkness.

"Hello?" I recognize the voice. Its Double D's voice. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Hey dork." I groan as I stand up.

"Salutations Kevin, I do apologize for my tardiness." I check my phone and its 8:45. Damn.

"Why'd you come so late?"

"I was at a meeting and it ran a little late. My apologies." I sit down against the fence and light a cigarette.

"You do understand that those cause lung damage from tartar buildup." I exhale smoke and smirk. "Sometimes I feel like I want to die faster." I inhale once again but Edd walks over quickly and plucks the cigarette from my fingers and throws it on the ground. He steps on it and sighs, "as long as I'm here i will not tolerate the damage and deterioration of the bodies of others or mine." He sits down next to me. I sigh heavily and begin to twiddle my thumbs. After what feels like an eternity, Double D speaks.

"Kevin, I don't mean to pry but why did you ask me to arrive here and meet you?"

"I'm not sure." I stand and am about to leave, but Double D stands as well and grabs my wrist. "Wait…" But before he can finish his sentence i turn around and punch him in the nose.

"Don't touch me!" I turn and run to my bike and go home. I head straight to my room. Before I can go to bed my father walks in.

"Do you realize what time it is? Do you think you can go do whatever you want? Just because your mother is gone doesn't mean you are allowed to act with such disrespect!" He yells in my face. "Well? Answer me!" He pushes me. I feel anger and rage build up but I stand still. All of a sudden I am knocked to the floor, pain rushing to my face and I can feel a warm liquid trickle down my cheek. My breath is then knocked out of me and I feel pain in my ribs. My dad then storms out of my room slamming the door behind him. I struggle to stay awake but eventually I black out.

My alarm goes off and I struggle to stand but eventually I get up and turn off the alarm. I collapse onto my bed in pain. I can't miss school. I struggle to get up again and i stumble to the bathroom and look at my face in the mirror. There is a gash under my eye and its practically swollen shut. I take off my shirt and a big bruise is on my ribs. I touch them and flinch, they might be broken. I take a shower and quickly get dressed. I realize I arrive to school late. And second period has begun. I jog to class and enter but the teacher is not here yet so I take my seat next to Edd. My ribs throb in protest as I try and regain my breath. I search through my backpack and realize I still haven't gotten a new pack of pens. I turn and tap Edd on the shoulder.

"Edd…do you…have a pen…I can…borrow?" I gasp and cough. He turns and smiles at me, "here you go Kevin." My eyes widen with shock. His nose is wrapped up and he has big purple bruises under his eyes.

"Are you okay Kevin?" His eyes fill with worry and he looks at my face.

"I'm fine" I mutter as I snatch the pen from his hand. The teacher walks in.

At the end of class Edd stands and leaves class, leaving a neatly folded note on his side of the table. I grab it and on it is written my name in neat handwriting. I stuff it in the pocket of my jacket.

The next few classes go by quickly and at lunch time I sit alone in the courtyard. I take the note out.

 _Salutations Kevin,_

 _I would appreciate seeing you once again. Same time and same place I presume would be adequate for us both. I look forward to seeing you._

"Who is it?" I flinch and quickly stuff the paper in my pocket. I turn to find Nazz behind me. "Does this person make you happy?" She whispers in my ear. I can feel my face get hot. She comes around to sit next to me and gasps. "What happened to your face Kev?" She grabs my face but I flinch. "Nazz…" I sigh "Kev, why don't you like me…" Her voice is quiet. I look at her and there are tears streaming down her face. I stand and run. I can't stand seeing her cry. I run to the parking lot and run into Eddy.

"What did you do to Nazz Shovel Head? I went over yesterday and I found her crying." He shoves me. "I didn't do anything Dork!" I shove back. "I saw you leaving her house!" He yells in my face. I push past him but am confronted by the football team. "No one hurts Nazz without dealing with me." They drag me to the football field and hold me as Eddy punches me. He continuously punches my face and I feel warm blood trickle down my face. He then punches me in my ribs, and I black out.

I wake up and check my phone, its 7:56. I struggle to stand and stumble behind the bleachers. Sitting there, reading a book is Edd.

I collapse onto the cool grass, it feels good against my skin.

"Kevin! Are you okay?" Edd runs over and puts his hands on my shoulders. I turn onto my back and sit up, the rusty taste of blood in my mouth. I spit, making Double D cringe a little.

"What happened to you Kevin?" He asks worried. I smirk, "do you want to do something this Saturday? Together?" He looks shocked at my sudden invitation.

"Kevin I think we should focus on the issue at hand. You look severely hurt, something might be damaged and if not treated immediately…" I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth. "Please?" He takes my hand off his mouth and looks down. His face turns a bright red, "I accept your offer." I smile and chuckle.

He decides to take me to the hospital. I have two cracked ribs and a broken one, and i need 6 stitches under my eye. Afterwards, he drives me home.

"Would you care for me to to transport you to school tomorrow, I believe you let your motorcycle at school today." I smile and nod before getting out of the car. I decide to sneak in through my window to avoid another confrontation with my dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Starting Over

The next day I decided to stay home. I called myself in and stayed in bed. The pain was unbearable. I would hardly move without pain shooting through my ribs. The pain medication that the hospital had given me rested on my bedside table, untouched. Finally I gave in. I prop myself up on my elbow and grab a pill from the small yellow container. I stumble down the stairs and make my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I plop the pill in my mouth and chug the clod water, my ribs throbbing in protest.

"Fuck!" I yell out in pain and stumble to the couch. My vision begins to blur and…

The door bell rings and I jerk awake. I look at the clock resting on the side table, its 3:23.

"Who is it?" I yell, instantly regretting it wincing at the pain.

"Kevin? It's me, Eddward." I hear Double D call from the door. I struggle to stand, but eventually make my way to the door.

"Hey Double Dweeb." I say opening the door. I look down to see him and he's just staring at me, blushing a deep red.

I look down and realize I don't have a shirt on.

"Come inside. Let me just go put a shirt on." I step to the side so he can enter and I slowly make my way up the stairs and grab a t-shirt off the floor. I go back downstairs and find Double D setting some papers on the table.

"What's this?" I ask sitting down next to Edd.

"I noticed that you were absent today, so I took the liberty to collect any work you may be missing from today's classes."

"You know you didn't have to do this. Not after what I did to you." I say, I look down at my hands.

"I understand, but seeing the circumstances, you are severely injured and I have noticed that you take advanced classes and I know that missing a day or two can amazingly lower your grades."

I smile to my self and take out my pack of smokes. I stick a cigarette in my mouth but think twice about it so I replace it back in the pack.

"Kevin? May I ask a question?"

I look into his blue eyes, full of sincerity and curiosity.

"Fine." I sigh heavily.

"You do not have to answer unless you are comfortable. But may I know the reason for your departure in 9th grade? It was very sudden."

I run my hands through my hair. I chuckle a little.

"My mom had to be sent away because she had been diagnosed with terminal leukemia." I begin to twiddle my thumbs.

"I see. Now don't take offence to my question but how did you receive advanced classes. You used to be, for lack of a better word, dumb." I clench my hands into fists. Damn, why is he asking all these questions. I take a moment before answering.

"Well, when I wasn't in school I spent time with my mother, and when I was with my mother, I'd do anything to see her happy. She liked seeing me study and do my homework. She was…" I sigh heavily as a lump forms in my throat, " She was proud of me. I'd get good grades on my report card and high test scores. I was happy seeing her happy."

Double D begins to shift through the papers.

"Well, these are all you class assignments in order. I presume you won't be needing any assistance. If you do decide to miss school tomorrow as well or you just need clarification on any of your assignments, don't hesitate to call." Double D stands swiftly and leaves. I shift through the work, completing it quickly. I sit back and stare at the ceiling.

Why am I getting so attached? I want him to come back. Just to sit here and talk to me. I guess… i miss him. His smile, the way he talks. I used to think he was annoying, but as time passed i realized i only hated him because he hung out with the other dorks.

I go through my papers again and find my math homework. I erase the answers and rewrite them slightly incorrectly. I sigh heavily and grab my phone.

"Hello, this is Eddward speaking."

"Hey double dweeb, I need your help. My math homework calculations aren't coming out right." I hang up. I take a deep breath 'okay, Kevin, calm down.'

The door bell rings. I get up, ignoring my protesting ribs. I open the door.

"Nazz?"

"Kev, I heard what Eddy did to you I'm so sorry." Nazz apologizes as she walk into my house. I look out and see Double D standing at the end of the side walk. He turns and runs, "Double D! Wait!" I reach out but he is already gone. I sigh heavily. I turn and see Nazz sitting on my couch.

"What do you want Nazz?" I ask walking over and sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Eddy."

"I don't care what happened with Eddy. What he did was a coward move." I stand and walk towards the door.

"I just wanted you to know I broke up with him for you Kevin. To go out with you."

I turn and stare at her for a second and look down. I keep hurting her, but I don't mean to. She stands, walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I wince and jerk away. Nazz looks at me and takes a step back. I stand there as she slowly lifts my shirt. She gasps when she sees the big purple bruise on my ribs.

"Is this what you want Nazz? Do you like seeing me hurt?"

"What? No! Kevin of course not. Don't say that!"

"Then why do you keep picking at it? Leave me alone because there is nothing and will never be anything between us!" I yell at Nazz taking a few steps back until my back reaches the wall. "What we had as kids was amazing, I loved you. But not how I thought I did. I loved you more like a sister. Times have changed and I realize that now. I just want you to realize it as well." Her eyes gloss over and tears begin to well up. I stride over and hug her. She grabs onto my shirt and sobs, not small lady sobs but gut wrenching howling sobs. I pick her up despite the shooting pain and walk over to the couch. I sit there rocking back and forth for what feels like an eternity. Eventually she stops. "Thank you Kev." I smile down at her and kiss her forehead. I decide to walk her to her front door. We say goodnight, and she closes the door. I walk down the porch steps and look over at Double D's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

If I remember right, I should be right under Edd's window. I pick up a pebble and chuck it at the window. Then again…and again. Damn, the dork sleeps like the dead. I pull out my cell phone and call.

"Hello *yawn* this is Eddward speaking."

"Look out the window!" I hiss through the speaker. I hang up and wait. The light turns on and the window opens.

"Hello?" I hear Double D call into the night.

"Edd, come down here. I need to talk to you." He looks down at me and and I can tell he thinks about it before closing the window and turning off the light. I wait for a second, but i don't see any movement. 'He doesn't want to speak to me?' I walk towards the side walk and am about to go home but I see Edd come out the front door and jogs over to me.

"What do you want to converse about Kevin?" Double D ask, rather rudely if you ask me. I grab his wrist and drag him to my motorcycle.

"Here" I say handing him my helmet.

"What's this for?" He ask examining it. I sigh and grab it and put it on his head.

"So you don't crack your head open in case we fall you dork.

"And yourself, you know statistics show that people die at a higher rate riding a motorcycle than any…"

"Hey, I'd rather have you safe than me." I say looking into his blue eyes.

"O-o-okay Kevin" he stutters. I get on my bike and Double D climbs on behind me, holding on tightly around my neck, knowing that ribs are cracked and broken.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to start over."

I head to the school. We arrive and I walk my bike under the bleachers. I sit down against the fence and pat the spot next to me,

"Can I start over?" I smile at Double D.

He hesitates but joins me. I turn to look at Edd and tilt his chin up so he looks at me too.

"Eddward, I would like to formerly apologise for hitting you and breaking your cute nose." He smiles, I lean in a little, "I also would like to ask you, will you go out with me?" His eyes widen and his eyes well up with tears. "Look Double D. I seem to have grown fond to you. And I like you. I just want to see…" He puts his hands over my mouth, and nods, "Yes Kevin. I will go out with you" tears spill over the rims of his eyes. He quickly wipes them away with a napkin he pulls from his pocket.

"Hey?"

"Yes Kevin?" I lean in and kiss Edd, his soft lips against mine, this feels…right. He shivers and I pull away. "Are you cold?" I ask taking my jacket off.

"No I am quite…" I throw my jacket over his shoulders, "…alright. Kevin, you might catch a cold. Colds have been known to…" I lean in and kiss him again, cutting him off.

"Let's just enjoy the moment."

We lie in the grass, watching the stars. He points out certain stars and what constellations they are apart off. He talk about bugs and statistics, and I just lay back and happily listen to every word he says. This continues till about 3 in the morning.

I stand and help Double D up. "Ready to go home?" I ask stretching my arms above my head. He looks down at his feet, a hint of sadness.

"Hey?" I grab his chin and lift it so he looks into my eyes, "What's wrong dork?"

"I just don't want this night to end." He mumbles. This makes me smile. I kiss his forehead and wrap my arms around him. "We still have tonight, and the next, and the next, and the weekend. Then after that we will continue to have the nights and weekends for quite awhile. Is that okay with you?" I step back a bit to see his face, and he's smiling.

I take him home, and go home myself. I have to wake up in 3 hours for school. I feel happy.


End file.
